


【旧剑高文】污秽之地

by huanglin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglin/pseuds/huanglin
Summary: 亚瑟alter X高文alter，含亚all暗示。含龙x人。大概是某个圆桌特异点，在正常进行的历史中，一些人物在某个时刻直接被alter化的从者所替代。自设非常多，而且纯粹是为了爽，请务必不要追究细节。踩着我嘎吱嘎吱的小三轮。





	【旧剑高文】污秽之地

“高文，这次你和我一起去。”亚瑟下达了命令，不容反对的声音使他听上去像个独裁的暴君，“其余人，留守卡美洛。”  
但是没有人会感到不满或者提出异议，毕竟由王来享有最丰盛的宴席天经地义，这一点连莫德雷德都得认同。而高文——不得不说，他在白日里的力量可位列第一，王使用起来也最得心应手。  
于是事情就这么定下了，大厅中一片安静，几次靴跟碰撞地面的声音清晰可闻。白银甲胄的骑士走出阵列，向着他的王单膝跪下、深深躬腰：“高文领命。”  
“那么告诉我，高文卿，”王向着他的骑士微笑，语气中带着玩味，不似在做什么商量，而仅仅是要对方为他陈述某个既定的事实，“我们该做到什么程度好？”  
高文抬起头，同样露出一点笑意。他的面容与亚瑟相似，二人有着同样的耀目金发与漂亮脸庞，擦肩而过时会让人恍然间以为看到了天神。  
“当然是全部杀死，一个不留。”他说，“我很期待，王。”

敲门声清脆地响起三下。  
在他惯例地说了“请进”之后，少年沉默地进入房间。  
“……加雷斯，”高文有些惊讶，但还是表现出欢迎，“请坐吧。这么晚了，找我有什么事？”  
加雷斯确实是坐下来，却一直保持着沉默，好一阵没有开口，高文便耐心地等待他。烛火劈啪作响，微弱而勉强地照亮了两人的脸，在透明的蜡油又一次即将填满托盘时，加雷斯终于开口：“哥哥，”他这样称呼他，“您去劝一劝王吧。”  
高文轻轻呼出一口气。他在叹息，因为他听出加雷斯的声音微微发着抖。  
“我可怜的加雷斯，神总是如此不公……你明明绝对拥有成为从者的资格。”  
“您想说，那样就不必如此痛苦了吗？”少年人的声音干涩，他永远如同林间的溪水一般清澈干净，即使受到不公，也只会焚烧自己，“不，哥哥，现在这样对我而言才是恩赐。我不明白为什么像您和兰斯托特那样伟大的骑士都会如此轻易地接受这种事情，如果成为从者就必须要……这样的话，我宁愿从一开始就死了。”  
高文的眉头跳动了一下。他没有马上接话，而是摸索着桌角站起来，他离开座椅的动作缓慢，仿佛藉由这个动作忍耐着什么。然后他开口说：“也是，带着那样的记忆终归不是什么好事。但是你要明白，加雷斯，无论如何事情都不会往更坏的方向发展了，因为最可怕的结果已经在我们的记忆中呈现。”  
“即使是这样，也不能进行那样的屠杀吧……不仅男性，连女人和孩子都……！”  
“这是一种减少更多牺牲的方法，并且卓有成效。”奥克尼的长子平淡地叙述，“并且你来找我也是没有结果的，王的意志即是我的意志，你不如去找王直接谈一谈。”  
加雷斯睁大眼睛，他抬起手，看上去很想一把将桌上的烛台拂倒。但他最终还是放弃了。  
“我唯一能告诫你的是，加雷斯，别再接近兰斯洛特。加赫里斯也是同样。”仿佛忍耐到了极限，高文的声音有一瞬间的低沉，那个名字从他齿尖流过时，像是要被狠狠碾碎。  
下一瞬间，他又立刻如平时一般温润地笑了起来：“好了，我们别谈这件事了。我们兄弟也是许久未见，为什么不好好聊聊天呢？就说说我们小时候的事。真可惜这里没有面包和酒，我不知道你要来。”  
奥克尼的长子不甚熟练地取出水壶与杯子，眯着眼将它们摆好，放下时要小心地停留一段时间，确保它们不会翻掉。   
加雷斯扶住了哥哥的手，从他手里拿走水壶，稳稳向杯中注满水：“……从前您的症状没有这么严重的。”  
“谢谢，麻烦你了。”高文不以为意地拍了拍他的手背，“再适应一段时间就好了。”  
加雷斯终于放弃从哥哥这里找突破口。  
“……那么，我还有最后一件事、想问。”他的脸颊渐渐烧红，眼神不自觉地从哥哥的脸上移开，一向流畅的话语竟有些词不成句，似乎对接下来的话相当难以启齿。  
“您、和王……？我上次看到……”  
高文没法看见弟弟的异常，但足以从弟弟的语气中感觉到些什么。他开怀地笑了起来：“王后做了那样的事，王不仅没有惩罚她，还为他们保守了这个秘密。加雷斯，王已经没法再和王后结合了，你难道还不许王从其他人那里找寻些解决的方法么？”  
“好了，我知道因为对象是亲哥哥，你对这种事有些难以接受。”他将杯沿凑到嘴边，饮下一口翻滚的清水，“但是没什么可耻的，这再正常不过，你得明白将欲望正确地宣泄才是神所期望的事。何况除了我，也有许多人都愿意、也确实帮助王解决了问题。”  
“这是正确之举。”骑士如是说道。

——盛宴如期举行。  
他们杀死士兵如同杀死刚出生的雏鸭那般轻松，轻而易举，铠甲薄如脆纸——同时毫无骑士精神可言。血液浸满干涸的土地，残破的肢体俯拾皆是。国王至此终于感到些许餍足，将饱饮鲜血的圣剑收归入鞘。  
高文抹了把脸，试图让视线更清晰一些。他开始梭巡战场——或许叫做屠场要更合适些，找出那些还未死透的漏网之鱼，斩下他们的头颅。  
在高文第三次挥下剑后，亚瑟从他的身后环住了他，双臂锁住他的腰，用下巴去抵他的颈窝，粗重的呼吸喷吐在敏感的皮肤上。高文呼吸一停，笑意攀上他的嘴角，抬起头、扭着手向后搂住了他的王。  
战后的情事必不可少，就像一席完整的食宴不可缺少甜点。清理还未完成，可那又有什么关系？眼下的事情才更重要。反转的红龙渴望着杀戮，但杀戮不足以平息他的欲望，死亡与鲜血只能使他更加渴求。他的额角逐渐突出，指甲变得尖利，皮肤冒出细密的鳞片，金黄的瞳孔紧缩成一条细线。他的舌头入侵高文的口腔，变换着角度吸吮啃咬，仿若下一秒就要咬下他的舌头，再一点一点扯下剩余的血肉，将他整个吞吃入腹。  
高文为将要发生的事情兴奋得发抖，他解除自己的武装，剑与甲胄一同消失，。亚瑟划开他的里衣像一位猎人剥下雄鹿美丽的皮毛，露出内里光滑的胴体，并留下浅淡的红痕。  
他们没有携带一兵一卒，身边只有死人与濒死之人，于是可以用破碎的残肢作床铺，以涌动的血液作隔帘。骑士的骄傲与矜持早已是十分遥远的东西，他们尊敬它、纪念它，但无意去遵守它，必要时可以将它踩在脚下。高文一手去解亚瑟盔甲复杂的皮扣，一手伸向自己的下体，急不可耐地扩张，先伸进一根手指扣挖，很快就增加到了三根。金发男人被情欲笼罩的样子像只发情的母兽。  
亚瑟没有让他的侄子等太久。高文甫一被进入，就颤抖着射了出来，温热柔软的肠道剧烈收缩，让亚瑟不得不暂时停下来，等骑士平复下来才开始抽插。  
“乖一点。”王拍拍高文的脸颊，语气柔和，像是在哄一个孩子。  
高文迷醉地点头，赤身裸体地被看上去几乎衣冠齐整的王抱在怀中，缓慢而有力地操弄，随着抽插的频率被顶出一声声带着媚意的呻吟。  
“卿……真是变了很多。”亚瑟的手指抚摸上高文的嘴唇，那两片唇瓣乖顺地张开，含住带着铁锈味的两根灵活手指，放纵它们玩弄自己的软舌。  
他想要回话，又唯恐咬伤了亚瑟，只好卖力地舔弄、吸吮，发出“啧啧”的响声，与下身粘腻作响的水声混在一起，好像插在他口中的真的是男人的性器。  
亚瑟抚摸他结实的胸肌，揉捏拉扯一颗掌中的乳粒，满意地听到骑士喘息更重。“好了，我知道。”他抚慰性地亲吻高文的后颈，“卿这样就足够好了。”

日轮的最后一缕光辉湮灭在群山的黑暗之中，高文感到力量从他的肌肉中流失，太阳从他那里收回它们，黑夜则剥夺了他大部分的视力。  
而群星则会给予红龙力量。高文迷茫地去寻找亚瑟的位置，然后欣然感受到利爪覆上他的肩胛，尖端的小勾划过皮肉，掌骨与鳞片节节分明。无论如何，这触碰都令他感到安心，他分开双腿去缠龙的腰，龙的阴茎便抵上他已经被操开的穴口，毫无停顿地整根没入进去。  
这感觉如此奇特。从天光微暗到红霞漫天，高文一直在被亚瑟用不同的姿势操弄，尽管疲惫到无法再射出一星半点的精液，后穴却早已适应亚瑟的进出。但现在，高文却几乎疑心自己的灵基被劈了开来，带着细小倒刺的、涨大了两圈的坚硬阴茎进入了他，痛感比第一次被进入还要刻骨铭心，他的小腹被顶得突出，本应不甚敏感的肠道每一寸都能感受到红龙的存在，小心地吸吮、包覆，然后被粗暴地反复顶开。  
亚瑟没有故意很粗暴，相反，他已经相当缓慢温柔。高文夜晚孱弱的身躯承受不了这种性交，在他身下不停地抽气，几乎要流出泪水来，他便吻他的眼睑，像最温和耐心的老师那样教他慢慢呼吸，然后用下一个深入的挺进带出又一声满含痛苦的呻吟。  
国王像是在测试骑士的极限，每当高文看上去稍好一些，就适当加快抽插的频率，直到那双漂亮的眼睛再次失去神采。高文的眼睛从前是晴空般纯粹的颜色，充满着令人愉快的活力，现在则是陈旧金器般的暗金，亚瑟遗憾地发现自己更喜欢高文从前的颜色，虽然现在这样更好。  
这一次的性事对骑士来说一定毫无身体上的快感可言，他只是不停地喘气，没有多余的力量用来回应，阴茎软软地垂在身下，比起一个人更像一个有温度的、耐操的性交玩具。  
高文变得更加无法视物，于是他能更清晰地感受到肩上施力的勾爪，与体内的阴茎，它冰凉地搅动他的内脏，每一根倒刺勾动肠壁的感觉都无比苦痛，他开始生理性地流泪。  
“……兰斯……莫……”  
“……兰斯洛特和莫德雷德。”  
高文如此听见。于是他恢复听觉，能够处理周围的声音。  
亚瑟舐去他的泪水，爱怜地、温柔地，然后问他：“卿，仇恨吗？”  
那火炎如从从地狱中爬出，又或者地狱就存于他的心脏。它灼烧他，从里到外，一寸不留，炙烤他的灵基直至焦黑不堪，而导火索只需要一个或者两个名字。  
“我……仇恨……”他本该发不出声音，他的喉咙早已干涸肿胀，所以这几个词听上去如同生锈的铁轴摩擦般惨烈。  
骑士的理智早已被消磨殆尽，他开始发笑，笑得发不出声音、浑身颤动：“但是，王啊……”  
红龙收紧了双爪，将他翻过身，让他跪趴在地上。倒刺转着圈磨过穴口，高文的声音戛然而止。亚瑟以前所未有的速度和力度开始操他，高文觉到他的小腹不停地凸起，恍然间觉得自己会就此怀孕。  
他的双肩背按在地上，向后拉紧，臀部一下下被狠力撞击，完全被固定在原地。高文大张着嘴呼吸，涎液很快沾湿了一小片草丛，湿湿嗒嗒地流进土地里。  
但事实上，他觉得这个姿势轻松许多，也能够用手臂稍微支撑些身体，并尽力把双腿分得更开。  
“乖孩子。”高文听到亚瑟说。那声音像极了一个夸奖孩子的长辈，于是他由衷地感到了喜悦，一切都值得赞美。  
即使如此，他的意识也在一点点地下沉，而他尽力使自己保持清醒。等红龙终于在他体内释放，他便努力夹紧双腿，希望对方能够更舒服一些。  
亚瑟清楚他的骑士没有说完的话。  
骑士说：“如果是您的希望，我就会去爱他们。”  
红龙的躯体逐渐缩小，变回人类的模样。亚瑟抱紧失去意识的高文，感受他体内与皮肤的温度，最后退出阴茎。  
白浊断断续续地从高文体内淌出，骑士的眉头皱了起来，合不拢的后穴一次次地收缩，想要挽留那些东西。亚瑟用唇触碰他的额头，给予他一个轻柔的晚安吻，替骑士用魔力编织好一套暂时的衣物。  
卡美洛的暴君拥有一双金色的眼瞳，在黑夜中如同一对明星，闪烁着柔和的光辉，竖直紧缩的瞳孔却锋利得如同利刃。他小心地将高文抱起，让他靠在自己的胸口，去找一处清澈的湖水或者溪流，迎接拂晓太阳的第一道光辉。

而亚瑟未能如愿。  
苍老而低沉的声音在漆黑的天空中回响：“为什么不杀了他？我敢肯定，亚瑟，只要让他和你的湖上骑士独处，湖上骑士就一定难免杀身之祸。”  
国王停下脚步，方才柔和的神色瞬间消失不见。他冷淡地回话：“不劳您费心。”  
那声音恶毒地低笑几声：“也对，如果按照这个标准，你就得亲手杀死圆桌的一大半成员……何况他们对你来说也很有用，是不是？”最后几个字的语调暧昧非常，别有用心地险恶着，亚瑟嗤笑一声，未作否定。  
“看看这些残肢断臂，”声音自顾自地说了下去，“噢，还有头、半个身体、肠子……还有脑浆，亚瑟，我真是喜欢现在的你。你手下的这群猎犬也不错，我开始知道你为什么舍不得他们了……呵呵……”  
亚瑟开始面露明显的不快，他把高文放回到地上，让他躺好，然后皱眉把手放到剑柄上。  
它的语速骤然缓慢起来，一字一句地清晰吐露，那是宣告，本该庄严如同教堂的审判，此时却无法抑制地夹杂着包含恶意的兴奋，“——不列颠，会在你手中灭亡。你爱着的一切都会因你毁灭，这是无论几次都不会改变的命运。”  
亚瑟舒展了表情。他像是听到了一个不错的笑话，嘴角快意地向上弯起：“哈哈，是吗，不错啊伏提庚，你的幽默感总算比烂掉的羊蹄好一些了。”他坐到骑士的身边，少年人纤细的手指抚上柔软的脸颊。  
旭日刚刚升起，日轮却如同夕阳一般血红，不列颠之王露出一个漂亮的笑容，浅金的发丝和眼瞳都仿若透出些许血色来，凭添几分残酷的意味：“你得稍稍耐心一些，等一等，我很快就会让你死得很漂亮，到时候我也可以听取你的意见……不如现在说吧，你希望怎样被杀？”他说完这句，也没有停顿，漫不经心地继续，“我不会让不列颠灭亡，所有人都会活着。只要目的达成，就没有选择手段的余地。”  
亚瑟抬起头，直视着天空，神情却像是在居高临下地俯视。他的眼睛漂亮得过于尖锐，蕴藏其中的笑意让他看上去像是来自地狱最深处的恶魔：“猜猜你的死状吧。”


End file.
